Hide and Seek
by writtenbynumbers
Summary: If only she’d lived. Derek regretted nothing now but the fact that he hadn’t known her long enough. He would never know what she would look like when she was older. She’d always be the same age. Too young to die.
1. All Those Years

**A/N **I don't own these people. Definitely too short. There's a VERY SHORT second chapter to kill the first's suspense.

**NOTE**: This takes place during season 3.

**DISAPPEARING ACT**

_I'm going to a magic show_

_There's a trick I need them to know._

_Someone I love is no longer here_

_So I need them to make her reappear._

Derek found himself stuck in his chair. The black and white overtone of the room seemed to scare him. Seventeen years old and he's afraid of a color. She was never afraid of colors. She loved colors. Derek found himself ignoring the man at the front of the room. There was a girl resting in the casket at the head of the funeral home, and Derek couldn't stand to look at it. He found consolation in the carpeted floors.

George held Nora's hands in his as they stared at the deathbed, surrounded by flowers and photographs. They had fought over there not being enough pictures to place out, but they couldn't do anything about that. They couldn't do anything about anything. All they could do was sit.

George and Nora had all of the other children their earlier, but now, Derek was the only one who remained. None of the others could handle burying a sister. But Derek was obligated to be there through it all; even if he couldn't handle it, either. The priest turned to the pale-faced girl and mumbled something about being forever blessed in the kingdom of God. There was nothing but a foot between Nora, George, Derek, and the large tomb that held the lifeless body of a beloved daughter.

Quiet filled the room as a hand grasped onto Derek's shoulder. "Its time, Derek." It was his father. He sounded so sure that it was the end. Now they'd be following a black Cadillac to the cemetery where they'd watch her be put into the ground. But Derek didn't want that. Derek stood and walked an inch before collapsing onto the bench that rest before the casket.

He began to whisper, the knot in his throat that appeared while memories flooded his mind breaking his voice, "Hey." Derek felt the bullet pass through his esophagus as he continued, "Its Derek." His hands met hers, cold and dry, and grasped tightly. "Its almost time for you to go, so, I just wanted to tell you that…" Another shot, "…if you're e-ever sc-cared…" Once more, "…just think of me, okay?" George placed a hand on Derek's shoulder and signaled him to say goodbye. Derek placed two lips onto her forehead as George released his shoulder, "Goodbye." Finally, he let go of the embarrassment and let out one of the strongest cries of his life. Then, regaining his silence, he whispered, "I love you."

**A/N** You should all know who dies. I'm not putting up the second chapter until someone reviews with a guess. I'm cruel, its true.


	2. They Were Here First

**A/N **I've never written such a dead-end story, so this chapter just exists. Also, this is my first Life with Derek tragedy, so there weren't as many people to be lost as with other shows like That '70s Show, which I was always privy to writing long, detailed tragedies that involved _romance_. I'm not too incestuous and I'm not a fan of Derek/Casey, though I like them both equally. Well, there I stand. Make note of my feet.

Derek spent the rest of the night locked in his room, hidden under his desk. He couldn't believe that he'd just let her go. He didn't try to stop them as they lowered her into the ground. He didn't, God forbid, bury himself with her. Anything to tell her he was truly sorry for not being her hero. Tears flowed down his face at the thought. He wished only one more moment with her. To see her smile widely in reaction to his arms wrapping around her as he'd hold her like he never had before.

If only she'd lived. Derek regretted nothing now but the fact that he hadn't known her long enough. He would never know what she would look like when she was older. She'd always be the same age. Too young to die.

Derek was unable to sleep in his hours of anguish. He had managed to move, though, removing himself from under his desk, trudging down the stairs, and sitting at the kitchen table. He looked at the empty chairs and empty tables and, through dry, closed eyes, could envision a dinner like any other.

George and Nora would be on opposite ends of the table. On the side of the table closest to the wall there would be Sam, Casey, and Lizzie. On either side of Derek would be Edwin and Marti. But no more. There would forever more be an empty chair to his right. Where the tiny girl would refuse to eat her mashed potatoes, or worse, toss them at Casey.

Derek opened his eyes one last time and took in his surroundings. He was done crying. To Derek, there was a time for tears, and a time to just build up inside of yourself until you break. It was time to close himself off from everything. He looked to his right and saw the little girl smiling up at him through big, brown eyes.

"Bye Smarty."

_I'm going to a magic show_

_There's a trick I hope they know_

_I really miss my sister dear_

_So they have to make me disappear_


End file.
